magus_senate_filesfandomcom-20200214-history
Salazar Demes
Salazar Demes is a Minister in the Magus Senate of Dalaran, as well as its Director of Aberrant Magic. Salazar is a highly skilled nethermancer, having first studied as a mage at the Stormwind Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences, before pursuing the darker, Fel path. Today, he finds himself among the ranks of the Magus Senate, using his knowledge of the dark arts to aid them in whichever way he can. Recent events however have separated the Fel corruption from Salazar, the Fel energy within him being revealed to be his missing brother Gazoreth, who used him as a host to regain his strength. Appearance Salazar opts to wear simpler clothing, and it is evident of Salazar's darker nature through the threads that he wears. There isn't a bright feature to them, as the black and violet colors weave together into a sinister persona. History Early Years Salazar Demes was born in the year -1 L.C., to Bellatrix and Silicius Demes, of the House of Demes. Born a few years before the First War in Stormwind City, the House of Demes actually hails from a secluded fortress on an island off the shores of Silverpine Forest, known as Blackmoon Citadel. His parents were both Arcane academics, as well as members of the Stormwind House of Nobles. Salazar’s parents, due to their noble status and academic background, enforced a strict discipline of academics on both their sons, Salazar, and his older brother Gazoreth, having them both home schooled prior to the age of 18. Gazoreth flourished in home schooling, while Salazar constantly yearned to get out and see the world, not having been so keen on staying on Blackmoon Isle during his childhood. Throughout his entire young, Salazar’s life revolved around carrying on the family name, which abruptly ended when he was rejected from the Antonidas Academy of Magic, heavily disappointing his parents. At the age of 19, Salazar was admitted to the Stormwind Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences, which while an achievement in its own right, was not seen as such by his parents, who preferred the academy of Dalaran. There he poured over volumes and tomes, fascinated by the intricacies of arcane magic. However, Salazar felt as though he wasn't satisfied by the "allowed" magic afforded to him by the Academy. While he grew up around the use of Arcane magic, the sinister nature of Blackmoon Citadel inspired fantasies in Salazar of being a darker caster, one to match the facade of Blackmoon. While his parents were certainly of a darker nature when it came to Arcane magic, they were still Arcanists, and had discouraged fantasies of using more forbidden spells. However, this was not enough for Salazar, and after graduating, he set out to learn about other types of magics, specifically those that were not necessarily sanctioned by the magi of the Kirin Tor, or the Stormwind Academy. Fel Corruption Alas, Salazar was a young man, and eager to discover more, and carry on the torch of the House of Demes when it was his turn. The dangers of the world were not yet apparent to him, and he didn't quite understand the reasoning behind why certain types of magic were forbidden. One day, he made his way to the Altar of Storms in the Burning Steppes, in order to study the ambient energy, and discover whatever knowledge could, given they would not teach him about the magic utilized in this area to a depth he wished at the Academy. However, Salazar did not prepare himself properly in the event he needed to defend himself, coming without a suitable staff, and only wearing simple black robes. While studying the site, he was hit in the chest by a green bolt of fire, coming from a person he could not see. The fire seeped into his veins, and imbued him with the fel corruption. He accidentally discovered what he was looking for, but it would come at a terrible price. Expedition to Outland Salazar succumbed to the whims of his new fel corruption, and put his past behind him. Rejecting his family, and his noble bloodline, he became Salazar Felweaver. Several years later, with the opening of the Dark Portal, Salazar took the opportunity to make his way to Outland to see what opportunities awaited him there. Traveling to the land of Fel magic, he indulged himself in the dark wonders of Shadowmoon Valley. Hoping to infuse himself with the powers of Fel itself, he sought out the knowledge needed to perform the rituals that would grant him such powers. Going to the Deathforge, Salazar hoped that one of the beings there would possess such knowledge, since it was run by the Shadow-Council. Sneaking his way in, using a summoned eye to form a magic circle to teleport himself to, Salazar discovered an open text in one of the rooms that spoke of Fel infusion. According to the text, Salazar assumed it was used to induct new members into the Shadow-Council, although Salazar would find a way to change the ritual to suit his needs. Making a home for himself in Shadowmoon as a nomad, Salazar spent months tweaking the ritual to suit his needs. After all, he had to ensure that the Fel magic wouldn't take over his mind, and that he would remain in control of his powers, and his body. Alas, what he discovered he needed in order to make this work was the use of a potent font of Fel energy, and what promised to be a very painful ritual. Empowerment He knew what he had to do, but it was no easy climb to the top of the Hand of Gul'dan. This volcano, which according to the Earthen Ring was raised by Gul'dan himself, emanates the type of energy that Salazar needed. And so, his journey began. What started as a simple climb up the base, turned into a vicious fight for survival as he made his way to the peak. Using what magical protections he had were no match for the volcano's grueling heat and emerald lava. But as he reached the top, the scars he had were well worth the reward he was about to reap. He began by storing his soul in a soulstone, and placing it at the base of the font. Stepping forward, Salazar began his ritual, and crossed the point of no return. Runes began to mark themselves around him, and Salazar began to float as the air turned to a musky stale. The Volcano itself felt a little more active, and it spewed its green lava in more amounts than before, but Salazar was far from over. The lava contained the Fel energy that Salazar needed, but most importantly, it was in its purest form. At the peek of his incantations, Salazar found himself floating toward the center of the font, in the path of the spewing lava. But there was no going back now. When he reached the center, the lava burst from below him, engulfing him completely. But Salazar could not completely die, for his soul was stored outside his body, albeit temporarily. Instead of being dead, when the lava subsided, Salazar was reborn. Stepping away from the volcano's center, he picked up his soulstone, and fused it back with this body. He felt the pure Fel energy course through his veins, noticing the effects as all of his fire spells had turned green. Feeling his newly infused powers, his mission was complete. But all was not as Salazar had hoped. At the peak of Salazar's power, he lost what he had always loved, and that was the pursuit of knowledge. Dalaran Blinded by power, Salazar wished to return to a more scholarly life, utilizing the knowledge that he had learned of the Dark Arts. And so, after searching the world for those that would accept his dark gifts, he made a home in the place that first rejected him, the city of Dalaran, and became Salazar Demes once again. Current Years Today, Salazar enjoys an established career within the Magus Senate, having been granted his first responsibility as the Director of the Fringe Office. Under Salazar’s oversight, this branch of the Academics Ministry explored new forms of magic and technology, and the fusion of the two. As one example, Salazar designed and constructed the Saraphix Aurum Generator, which utilizes a universal magical core (Saraphix), made up of pure Light, Nature, and Arcane. This generator then speeds up the magical recovery time of those in proximity to it, allowing for more magical endurance in the field. After some time, he was approached by Gehlnarine Liridian, with an offer to become his Deputy Minister in the newly established Ministry of Eclectic Wizardry, which researches aberrant forms of magic, and has a division dedicated to tracking down dark and rogue spellcasters. After Liridian’s departure from the Senate, however, Salazar was given Liridian’s job, becoming the new Minister. Today, the Ministry has been renamed to “Ministry of Aberrant Magic,” which ran under Salazar’s watchful eye. After Liridian retired from his post as Minister, the Ministry was disbanded and reformed as the Department of Aberrant Magic under the Ministry of Academics, run by Hellissa Brisby, now the Chancellor of the Magus Senate. Unbeknownst to most in the Senate, Salazar was also part of a group that formed the Order of the Black Harvest, under the direction of the reformed Council. Playing a dual role as a Magister in the Senate and as Hand of the Harvest, he was torn between two allegiances, one which would be in direct conflict with the other, despite the Kirin Tor’s stance on the Harvest as a necessary evil. A few months later, on a Senate expedition to Stormheim to research the vampirism among the undead north of Greywatch, to find the artifact that caused such a unique form of vampirism among the undead. But in doing so, the team was led to a tomb carved into the side of the mountain. At the bottom of a basin, revealed by drawing blood, lay the Eye of the Blood King, a scarlet amulet, akin to a philosopher's stone. The only way to the amulet was to drink from the basin, inducing fear, weakness, extreme thirst, delirium, and hallucinations. And it was at this moment of utter weakness, that the Fel was ripped from him, in the form of his long thought dead brother, Gazoreth.